


Insert Tab A into Slot B

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Heteronormativity, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara's struggling to work out what goes where...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Tab A into Slot B

Tara swore angrily. Well actually, the words she used were mild enough to be daytime-TV-worthy, but coming from her it was still enough to make Willow look up in anxious concern and ask what was wrong.

"It's this - this... _thing!_ " She waved her hand in frustration at the heaped array of coloured cardboard laid out on her desk. Scissors and glue and Scotch tape lay scattered around the assembly.

"Um... I've been meaning to ask, sweetie. What the heck is that anyway?"

"It's a witches' house! I s-saw it in the craft shop and thought it would be fun to make."

"I'm guessing the fun part is sadly absent?"

"It's just this last bit I'm stuck on. Tab A is supposed to go into slot B, but it won't!"

A close observer might have noticed Willow trying desperately to choke back a giggle, but Tara's irate attention was focused on the cardboard model.

"It's just not reasonable! I can't get them together. It's like slot B doesn't w-want tab A anywhere near it."

Willow had turned bright red and was clutching her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes, but Tara continued her rant.

"M-maybe the instructions are wrong. The w-way it folds, it looks like slot B matches up better with slot C than with any of the tabs--"

She had to break off there as it all got too much for poor Willow, who collapsed howling onto the bed. Tara stared at her in vaguely hurt bemusement.

"Am I m-m-missing a joke?"

"Aw, I'm sorry, sweetie." Willow wiped her streaming eyes and came over to stand behind Tara's chair, putting her arms around her and looking at the cardboard model over her shoulder. Slightly mollified, Tara tilted her head to lean it against Willow's.

"See what I mean? Here's slots B and C, and tab A is right over there. I think they mislabelled them!"

"You told me the other day that you hated labels," teased Willow, which won her a smile.

"Not this sort. It would just be so much easier if I could just get slot B and slot C to connect without any silly tabs involved and--oh. _Oh_. Oh my."

She flushed a warm pink as the penny finally dropped. She could feel the vibrations as Willow chuckled low in her throat at her realisation.

Tara cleared her throat a couple of times, then managed to say "M-maybe we could use some magic to bring slots B and C together?"

"You want to do a spell to put together your model house?" Willow sounded surprised, but not unwilling. But now it was Tara's turn to chuckle.

"I'm n-not talking about the house." And she took Willow's hands that were around her waist and repositioned them somewhere _much_ more interesting...

They never did get around to finishing the model house.


End file.
